Don't Mess With Me
by Lenalee Lee Bad-ass B.O.E
Summary: Julchen Beilschmidt is tired of her life as an ex-country,and she plans for revenge to show that she's not one to be messed with. Maybe her friend Mattie will help. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is surprised to see his old friend after Francis ruined the trio. But why does he find her so alluring? Modern Fem!PrussiaxSpain. Inspired by the song Don't Mess With me-Temposhark!
1. Chapter 1: Heads will Roll

Julchen Beilschmidt is tired of her life as an ex-country,and she plans for revenge to show that she's not one to be messed with. Maybe her friend Mattie will help. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is surprised to see his old friend after Francis ruined the trio. But why does he find her so alluring? Modern Fem!PrussiaxSpain. Inspired by the song Don't Mess With me-Temposhark!

Lenalee: Yeah another story, I'm sorry ideas came and I submitted.

Julchen: Weak.

Lenalee: Shut up! I was listening to Don't Mess With Me by Temposhark and got bombarded with ideas ok!

* * *

Year: 1230

Julchen Beilschmidt ruffled her short hair, tying her surcoat over her chest wrap with the black cross on it. Her battle uniform, knight's armor over her tight white pants as she chanted "Helfen, Wehren, Heilen"(Help, defend Heal.) Her coat swished as she left the room, much like a magician's or Dracula's. Julchen's sword in hand she headed out to the front of her troops, who bowed to the embodiment of Prussia. Out in front of Feliks Łukasiewicz and Toris Laurinaitis, Poland and Lithuania.

"We won't go easy because you're female Prussian." Feliks spat out speaking for both of them, though Toris looked quiet scared to do this.

"I won't go easy either. You two should learn to respect elders." A knife shot out and cut pretty deep into her left cheek, it got stuck actually. Stoically, she ripped it out, ignoring the blood flowing down her face, staining her shirt.

Year: 1947(or 1945 to Wikipedia)

Julchen sat in the trial room as the powers decided her fate. It wasn't the first time. No, it was the last. She sat, her waist length hair dirtied with blood and mud. Jul's left eye bandaged and her scar re-opened. Her Prussian blues where surprisingly clean. Her navy military jacket over her dress shirt was only lightly bloodstained. Her tight black pencil skirt only had a few small tears. Her knee-high white lace-up stiletto boots where in the same condition as her blazer and shirt.

"Yo Prussia, it's your turn broski." She slammed her hands on the table, walking over and lifting America or Alfred F. Jones by his collar. Looking into his blue eyes with her aggravated red one.

"I. Am. Female!" She threw him away from her," Tch, learn to respect your elders America." Ms. Beilschmidt walked out toward the table, her brother Ludwig's head down. Something must have been decided of Germany that little Luddy didn't like. Surrounding the table was England, France, America, Russia and the Italys. Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy, Alfred F. Jones, Ivan Braginski, Feliciano Vargas and Lovino Vargas. She stared right at them a look of defiance. She looked right into the eyes of the Frenchman that was her friend, but now is chanting for her death. She swallowed that pain.

"Prussia-"

"Call me Julchen Arty, Prussia isn't what I am anymore remember. Its Julchen or East." She shot a glare at her brother.

"E-East I'm-"She stopped Ludwig mid apology.

"Shut it West, let Arty talk." England nodded.

"You are no longer a part of Germany. Because of your influence on Ludwig has turned Germany into a war country! As of now you belong to Russia. As the German Democratic Republic, or the GDR. Berlin will be split." She took that. It was West that exploded.

"No! Not my sister! She had nothing to do with this! It was Hitler! Please! I'll trade! Just not Russia! Nien! NIEN! LET ME GO! LET GO!" He was dragged out of the room. Julchen ignored France's disappointed look as Russia came over. He grabbed a hold of her Iron Cross necklace and tugged, ripping it off.

"Nu, moĭ krolik. (Come my rabbit.) Lots to do, da?

Year: 1989

Julchen hissed in pain as she stood. The wall has fallen and she's leaving. Her back is riddled in scars and her pride isn't the same. She put on a tee-shirt and dark jeans. Throwing on a coat like Russia's but more female. With cuts on the sides.

"I am leaving Ivan. You can't keep me here now." She said as she moved down the stairs. Russia frowned but obliged. She stopped and turned back, her voice soft.

"I'm sorry, I have too. My cross?" Ivan reluctantly returned it. Julchen gave Russia a peck on the cheek and a hug, when she pulled him in close she whispered,

"I will never forgive you for taking my dignity Russia." And with that she left, heading into the streets, Ludwig hunting. She had something to say to him. She looked for his slicked back hair, or Feliciano's signature curl. Running down the street, Jul bumped into someone. Before she could send out her slew of curses she was taken up into a huge bear hug.

"East! Mien gott how I missed you." It was West. The very man she has been looking for, she pushed away from him.

"Don't think I forgive you."

"What?" his smile slipped.

"You heard me! I won't forgive you! It was because of your lost wars I lost my country! Because you bit the hand that fed you Francis hates me! Because of you I was sent with Russia! Because of you I was beaten! Because of you I was raped! Because of you I can't show my face anywhere again!" She began to walk away, fighting the stinging tears.

"East! East! Sister! Please! Let me fix this!" He grabbed her from behind.

"Live with me and give me the chance to make you trust me again."

She sighed. Her thoughts were chaos. Should she? Should she not?

"Fine Germany." Her brother flinched at the name.

Year: 2012

Julchen woke up angry. She couldn't take it! She was tired of not being noticed by anyone but her best friend Canada, or Matthew Williams. Mattie even named a state in his country after her. And she was going to make sure everyone noticed her now. She would announce her plans at the meeting, where every country was sure to hear her.

Ludwig thought it odd that his sister was wearing her old Prussian blues to a world meeting. Usually it was a tee-shirt and skinny jeans. He guessed his sister was just changing it up. He walked Prussia to the room she needed to go to. Then headed for his meeting room. Arguing as usual assaulted his ears. Germany's fuse was slightly longer today, on account that his sister didn't annoy him.

It was mid-meeting when her plan took place. The conference room was quiet in awkward silence because of something France said when they heard it.

"Miss Beilschmidt you can't go in there!"

"Fuck off." The door was slammed open and Prussia stood there, looking pissed as hell. Austria looked surprised at the girl he had loved earlier making such a racket. Then again, that's why he chose Elizabeta, Hungary, over that obnoxious Prussian.

"Hi bitches." Elizabeta stood up, fuming. She raised her frying pan and ran at Prussia. And surprisingly Julchen caught her wrist, something she had never been able to do before.

"Well if it isn't Lizzy, my old _friend_ that stole the man I loved after I protected her countless times. Nice to see you again." Prussia said as she twisted the other girl's wrist, making her drop the frying pan and yelp in pain. Everyone was stunned as Julchen dropped Ms. Héderváry's wrist as if it burned her. The former country smiled and walked over to give Canada a hug, which he returned.

"Hey Mattie! How's New Prussia going?" She beamed her angry expression melting for a bit as she talked with her friend.

"Great Jul."

"Mathieu! Get away from her!" France screamed! Jumping up from his seat beside Spain, who was shocked his old friend was even alive. Julchen looked down, lightly hurt.

"Help me up Mattie?"

"Stop calling him that! You have no right to speak in this room!" France ran toward her, and she pulled out her sword, pointing it at his neck.

"I know. You stripped me of that right about 65 years ago. Right when you were cheering for my death." Francis looked away, ashamed. Canada helped her onto the table, and Julchen threw aside her sword. There she stood for a bit. Glaring at everyone.

"I am out for revenge." The words made some people freeze. The ones that knew how bad a Prussian's revenge can be.

"First against Ivan Braginski, the man that broke my pride and did this." Her military coat and shirt fell, revealing her Teutonic knight uniform, well minus the pants and coat. Feliks and Toris gasped and closed their eyes against the uniform that brought back memories of the havoc her Teutonic knights reaped. Julchen showed the table the countless scars upon her back. Some from whippings, some from beatings with his metal pipe, and some from his nails when he would rape her.

Ludwig clutched the table. Remembering those days. She would barely move, convinced she was still with the ruski.

"The man that made you stop playing the violin." He spoke up, telling everyone how broken he made her. Roderich Edelstein was stunned. She broke that bad? To stop playing the music she took pride in and loved?

"I will kill you!" Belarus ran up, clutching knives and tears streaming down her face. Julchen easily dodged the girl's hysterical slashes. All the while Russia was grinning madly.

"Big brother would never, he wouldn't!" Julchen caught her, her eyes angrier than before.

"Oh but he did." Jul pulled out a hand gun, cracking it on top of Natalya's head rendering her unconscious. Then she shot at Russia, purposely missing, just wanting to wipe the smile of his face. Then she stood upright again, addressing the countries.

"Next, the Allied Powers, for taking my title as a country." America, England and France froze. They had seen the wrath of Prussia many times; America had even gotten a taste of it.

"Then , Austria, for messing with my heart and then marrying my best friend."

"Last, West. None of you have to worry; I'm not taking any land from you. I'm just going to make heads roll. And show you I'm not one to be messed with." With that, she replaced her Prussian blues on her body and walked to the door. Ludwig froze. His sister was going after him last?

"But I tried to make it better." And he really did try.

"Some things just don't heal Germany." He flinched at her monotonous voice, and that name. She started to walk out, but stopped.

"Oh and West, I'm moving out. If you want me, I'll be at Mattie's." and with that she walked out. Leaving a deadly silence.

* * *

Lenalee: Hopefully that was good. I have a thing for bad-ass heroines in my stories.

Julchen: I sound awesome.

Lenalee and Julchen: *high five!*

Antonio: And I'm barely in it. *le pout*

Lenalee: *hugs Antonio* next chapter Mien Leibe. Next chapter.

Hey guys I've got a challenge for you. Draw any character from any of my stories and I'll pick out the best and feature it on my page. _**I might even put you in a story somehow! **_Try your best and get started! More info on my profile.


	2. Chapter 2: Visits

Julchen Beilschmidt is tired of her life as an ex-country, and she plans for revenge to show that she's not one to be messed with. Maybe her friend Mattie will help. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is surprised to see his old friend after Francis ruined the trio. But why does he find her so alluring? Modern Fem!PrussiaxSpain. Inspired by the song Don't Mess With me-Temposhark!

Lenalee: Nearly the fastest I've ever updated.

Jul: What was the fastest?

Lenalee: My -man fic. Updated the same day.

Julchen: This is unacceptable.

Lenalee: Well I wrote those weeks before I posted…why should I listen to you!

* * *

~Antonio Carriedo/Spain~

Well I was shell-shocked. More shell-shocked then when Romano threw away a tomato. Anyway now I am heading toward Matthew's, to see an old friend for the first time in eighty years. Mostly because of war. Then Russia and other stuff. Hey look I'm here! I walked up to the white door with the large red maple leaf on it and knocked. Matt answered and waved.

"H-hey Toni! Here for Julchen?" he rubbed the back of his head in an awkward manner. I beamed widely.

"Si!" I said as he let me in. He smiled. His house was filled with hockey stuff. He must really love his country sport. Even I'm not like this with soccer. I also noticed tons of weapons on the floor and a half filled weapons vault. Most of them high powered guns, machine guns, sniper rifles, hand guns you name it. There were also quite a few swords. All of the weapons had a Prussian flag on it.

"She's in the basement. Just let me finish putting away her weapons and I'll bring down a snack." Matthew pointed to the stairs. I walked down the stairs to see a black door with the Prussian flag stapled on it. I didn't knock first, I should have. When I opened the door my eyes were assaulted with a dripping wet, fresh from the shower, naked Prussian.

"ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO! DON'T YOU KNOCK?" She rushed to get a towel, blushing fiercely and tripping with a cute "uwwuuu!" sound. I quickly shut the door.

"Sorry!" I yelled. A few minutes later she opened the door still blushing. She was wearing a white dress shirt, most likely Ludwig's or Matt's, and black shorts. Her wild hair was clipped up and she was lightly glaring at me, with a small pout. It was cute. WHOA! I should not be thinking of an old friend as cute.

"If you're here to tell me not to get revenge on Francis you can leave now." I shook my head.

"No mi amiga. Just here to catch up." I said walking in and sitting on her bed sheets. It got me wondering, where was that little bird that was always with Jul? She was in a black spiny computer chair spinning in circles.

"Hey, where's Julbird?" She stopped. I small frown graced her delicate features.

"Ivan killed her a year before I got out." Julchen responded, a little sad. I frowned at the expression.

"Cheer up amigo. It's ok." She smiled before standing, turning to turn off her black laptop. Through her shirt you could see a fresh tattoo of the Prussian Eagle on her back. She sat next to me a light smile on her face.

"It's been a while Spain."

"It has Prussia; I remember when Francey pants was telling me you had a crush on me, before Austria." She blushed tomato red.

"You're blush is cute, like a tomato." I got a punch in the arm for that one.

"I am not blushing."

"Si, you are. Your paleness reveals it." I mocked, holding my tan arm to her snow white one.

"Damn albino genes. It reveals everything." She pouted flopping back on the bed. I shrugged and thought of something.

"Go Jersey Shore, spray-tan." She frowned at me.

"Eww. No thanks." I laughed, mission accomplished. She kicked me for that one, laughing herself. We sat like that for a few minutes before Matthew came in with cookies. Jul attacked them things. I got to admit it. Matt got his cooking skills from his father. When he walked in Jul positioned herself on the bed and said

"Paint me like one of your French girls." She couldn't even keep a straight face. Matt blushed but sighed soon after, giving her the combination to the vault and leaving. I remember when she did that to France. And he actually did it. I bet there is a naked painting of Julchen somewhere in Bonnefoy's house. I'll remind myself to look later. We laughed a lot, like we did when we were the Bad Friends Trio. Before France held a huge grudge and outcast her.

I heard from the French man that Matthew had a place in his country named after her. He probably likes her. Like, _like _like her. I mean who wouldn't. Julchen was very pretty. Shocking red eyes stood out perfectly on her pure white skin and hair. And it wasn't like her body was terrible. She was horrendous at anything romantic though. Once Roddy tried to give her one of those really cheesy romance movie kisses and she blushed madly and wiggled about. Just remembering it made me want to kiss her myself.

Snapping in my face took me out of my trance. Julchen had a hand on her hips and the other in my face. Should I be thinking of her that way…?

"Don't sleep on me Carriedo.

~Julchen Beilschmidt/Prussia~

Spain looked like he was doing something bad. It was just zoning out. Jeez. He smiled after though, that wide smile that makes him close his eyes and look extremely at home. I smiled. I did like him before I did Edelstein. I loved his bright green eyes, his brown hair, his smile, his skin, his personality, everything. Maybe I still do. I turned toward him to find Toni rummaging through my closet. Maybe I don't. He pulled out my old violin.

"So you stopped playing?" He asked, glancing at it sadly. I sighed but smiled.

"Do you want me to play something?" He nodded and I took it from him. Hopefully I still remembered how to play. I tuned it before greasing my bow with rosin. I though o a song and decided on the song that has been running through my head for days. I stood up from my bed.

"I am playing by sound memory so don't expect anything awesome, well not as awesome as it would be. I started the elaborate beginning to Don't Mess With Me by tempo shark. I was quiet stunned to have only missed a note or two. Humming the lyrics as I played because I wasn't very confident in my voice. Spain was sitting in my computer chair, his eyes closed as he swayed back and forth to the music. Mattie came downstairs to listen in too, sitting in the doorway.

It was near the end of the second verse when a slamming door knocked me out of concentration, messing up slightly but catching it. It was two separate people who came in. I could hear the people stop in the center of the first floor hallway, undoubtedly listening. Then they headed for the stairs. I caught flashes of Alfred's bomber jacket and Frances purple shirt. I played louder as the song picked up in tempo, holding out sound and plucking in certain parts. I could hear them whisper as I stopped lightly.

"_I thought she stopped playing!"_

"_So did I!"_ I picked up on the spot. Matthew was frowning at them and Toni was still swaying, one eye open. The song increased one more time before ending. I smiled.

"Better than I thought I would be. Still slipped on those few notes in the beginning though." I mused while putting away my instrument carefully. I was grabbed from behind after I out it away and slammed onto the bed, still in Toni's embrace.

"Who cares? That was awesome mi amiga!" He beamed. I blushed.

"Ohonhonhon! You got her to blush!" France was in the doorway with America next to him.

"Sup Brotato Chips." I twitched. America still insisted I was his "bro."

"God damn it America! I AM A MOTHERFUCKING GIRL! AND I AM DEFINITLY NOT YOUR GOD DAMNED BRO! GOT ME?" I glared at him. He just laughed. I was about to get up when Spain held me back.

"Hola Francey-pants," Spain greeted the French man," I have a question. When Julchen asked you to paint her like one of your French girls, jokingly, and you did anyway. Did you keep the picture?" I swatted at him, landing a blow to his temple. He just smiled on at me. France was beet red, glancing around the room.

"M-Maybe…" I stared with one eyebrow raised. And Francis fidgeted. I continued to do so.

"Okay I so! It's in my attic somewhere."

"Burn it." I twitched, again.

"But i-"

"Burn. It. Today France." He frowned but nodded. I moved closer to the edge of the bed. Standing and fixing my hair from Spain's super ninja attack.

"So why are you here?" I stood there, arms crossed, lookin' awesome. America looked awkward.

"Well, like here's the deal. France wants to apologize. I understand my role in this and regret taking your title. But it's what England decided." I was surprised. Alfred being remotely mature. France twiddled his thumbs, looking at the ground. I sighed at them, Alfred standing at attention and Francis looking down.

"I won't forgive him until he speaks for himself. Francey is a big boy, ja? I'm still raining down revenge on him." He looked up, scared. I smiled and waved at him. He just frowned.

"Oh, harsh." Spain was still lounging on my bed, looking completely comfy.

"if that's it please leave."I smiled. America saluted and left. France looked a tad bitter, but left anyway. I ran over to Antonio and pulled out his pillow out from under him and smacked him with it. As I continued beating him senseless with the pillow he flailed. Then he acquired his own pillow. Starting a pillow war. Until I jumped onto him, ramming an elbow into his ribs,

"Hey!" he tackled me off of the bed. I landed with an "oof" sound and we rolled onto the floor. We laughed and wrestled. Throwing random moved and avoiding objects. It was going surprisingly well until I …

"OW!" I hit my head on the desk. I was rubbing my head when I noticed our position. Toni was on top of me, his knee between my legs. His wicked grin reserved for Lovino on his face. And all I was thinking was, well nothing. My mind was completely blank. We sat there for a few minutes in awkward silence, Spain's pedo look on.

"Want me to kiss it better?" he said his voice husky. I blushed, really bad most likely. As if taking my silence as a yes he kissed the top of my head. Then he looked back at me for a few minutes and then dove for my lips, pulling me into a kiss, rolling us over. I tangled my hands into his hair.

* * *

Lenalee: Cliff hanger! Most likely shameless smut next.

Jul: Why?

Toni: Why not?

Hey guys I've got a challenge for you. Draw any character from any of my stories and I'll pick out the best and feature it on my page. _**I might even put you in a story somehow! **_Try your best and get started! More info on my profile.


End file.
